Illustration Collection: Naruto
is the second of the art books for the manga. It contains different colour illustrations done by Masashi Kishimoto, covering material from mid-2004 through mid-2009. Contents #''Weekly Shonen Jump 2007 #11 cover (p. 3) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #28 (pp. 4-5) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #52 cover (p. 6) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #15 cover (p. 7) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #17 (pp. 8-9) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #50 cover (p. 10) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #42 Catchphrase Grand Prix (p. 11) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' V Jump special (p. 12) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #20 cover (p. 13) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #52 (pp. 14-15) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #28 cover (p. 16) #Volume 35 cover (p. 17) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #46 cover (p. 18) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #17 cover (p. 19) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #11 (pp. 20-21) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #46 (pp. 22-23) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #6 & 7 premium cover (p. 24) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #11 cover (p. 25) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #12 (p. 26) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #6 & 7 pinup (p. 27) #''Jump SQ'' February 2008 postcard book (p. 28) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #36 & 37 cover (p. 29) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #21 & 22 cover (p. 30) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #22 & 23 cover (p. 30) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #6 & 7 cover (p. 31) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #6 & 7 cover (p. 31) #Volume 28 cover (p. 32) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #27 cover (p. 33) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #19 cover (p. 34) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #47 cover (p. 35) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #50 cover (p. 36) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #21 & 22 (p. 37) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #6 & 7 (pp. 38-39) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #9 (pp. 40-41) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #50 (pp. 42-43) #Omnibus 3 cover (p. 44) #Omnibus 1 cover (p. 44) #Omnibus 4 cover (p. 45) #Omnibus 2 cover (p. 45) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #35 (pp. 46-47) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #46 (pp. 48-49) #Volume 32 cover (p. 50) #Volume 34 cover (p. 51) #Volume 30 cover (p. 52) #Volume 37 cover (p. 53) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #35 (pp. 54-55) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #46 cover (p. 56) #Volume 42 cover (p. 57) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #46 (pp. 58-59) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #37 & 39 cover (pp. 60-61) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2005 #35 cover (pp. 62-63) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #36 & 37 (p. 64) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #35 cover (p. 65) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #35 cover (p. 66) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #22 & 23 cover (p. 67) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #35 cover (p. 67) #Volume 41 cover (p. 68) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #16 cover (p. 69) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #19 (pp. 70-71) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #19 (pp. 72-73) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2006 #9 (pp. 74-75) #Volume 39 cover (p. 76) #Volume 43 cover (p. 77) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #6 & 7 (pp. 78-79) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #22 & 23 (pp. 80-81) #''PAINT JUMP: Art of Naruto'' cover (p. 82) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2008 #35 cover (p. 83) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #19 minibook front and back covers (pp. 84-85) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #37 & 38 (pp. 86-87) #Volume 26 cover (p. 88) #Volume 27 cover (p. 89) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #35 (pp. 90-91) #Omnibus 8 cover (p. 92) #Omnibus 7 cover (p. 93) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #27 (pp. 94-95) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2007 #11 (pp. 96-97) Miscellaneous *Kishimoto discusses the designs of the tailed beasts and, for the first time, gives the names of several of the jinchūriki. (p. 98) *Kishimoto provides brief comments on all of the illustrations included in the art book. (pp. 99-102)